Up from the Depths
Category:Films | directed by = Charles B. Griffith | written by = Alfred M. Sweeney; Anne Dyer Screenwriter Anne Dyer is uncredited for her participation in this film. | produced by = Rolando S. Atienza Executive producer Rolando S. Atienza is credited as Jack Atienza in this film.; Jill Griffith; Manny Norman; Cirio H. Santiago; Roger Corman Executive producer Roger Corman is uncredited for his involvement in this film in this capacity. | music by = James Horner | cinematography = Ricardo Remias Cinematographer Ricardo Remias is credited as Rick Remington in this film. | edited by = Gervacio Santos Film editor Gervacio Santos is credited as G.V. Bass in this film.; R.J. Kizer Film editor R.J. Kizer is uncredited for his participation in this film. | distributed by = New World Pictures | release date(s) = June, 1979 | mpaa rating = | running time = 85 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Up from the Depths is an American feature film of the horror genre. It was made to capitalize on the growing trend of "killer fish" movies that had been made popular by Steven Spielberg's Jaws in 1975 and to a lesser extent, Joe Dante's Piranha in 1978. The film was directed by Charles B. Griffith with an original screenplay by Alfred M. Sweeney and Anne Dyer. It was produced by Roger Corman's New World Pictures and premiered in June of 1979. The film stars Sam Bottoms as Greg Oliver, Susanne Reed as Rachel McNamara, Virgil Frye as Earl Sullivan, Kedric Wolfe as Oscar Forbes, Charles Howerton as Doctor David Whiting, Denise Hayes as Iris Lee, Chuck Doherty as Ed Bennett and Helen McNeely as Louellen Bennett. The premise of the movie centers on a group of tourists who go on vacation on the island of Maui in Hawaii. Geological upheaval unearths a prehistoric shark-like monster that begins gobbling up tourists with reckless abandon and an appetite for slow-moving flesh! Plot Cast Notes * Up from the Depths (1979) redirects to this page. * Up from the Depths was filmed in Batangas in the Philippines. IMDB; Up from the Depths (1979); Filming locations * Up from the Depths was released as a Region 1 format DVD as part of a double feature along with Demon of Paradise under the "Roger Corman's Cult Classics" banner. Amazon.com; Roger Corman's Cult Classics; Up from the Depths & Demon of Paradise; DVD * Up from the Depths is New World Pictures' fortieth film release. * This is Charles B. Griffith's fourth film as a director. * This is the first and only known film work for screenwriter Alfred M. Sweeney. * This is the first film work for screenwriter Anne Dyer, who is uncredited in this film. She also wrote the story treatment for Battle Beyond the Stars in 1980. * This is the first film work for producer Rolando S. Atienza. * This is the first film work for associate producer Jill Griffith. * This is the only film work for associate producer Manny Norman. * This is the first film work for actress Susanne Reed. * Actor Chuck Doherty is credited as Charles Doherty in this film. * Actor Clem Persons is credited as Clem Parsons in this film. * Actor Peter Cooper is credited as Pete Cooper in this film. * This is actor R. Lee Ermey's third feature film role. It is unknown exactly who he plays in the movie. * Actor Don Gordon Bell, who plays a party guest, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Dorothy Burham, who plays Sandy Kane, is uncredited for her participation in this film. This is her second and final film role. * This is the first and only film work for Joe Crawford, who plays an extra. He is uncredited for his participation in this film. * This is the first and only film work for Phyllis Crawford, who plays an extra. She is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Charles B. Griffith was very unsatisfied with the production process on this film. To help invigorate Filipino extras, he told them that they were making a comedy. After several script rewrites, the movie went through an extensive editing process, by which Roger Corman cut out seventy-five minutes worth of material. Charles B. Griffith interview; Senses of Cinema.com Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is, "Your vacation is about to end". Recommendations External Links * * Up from the Depths at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1979/Films Category:June, 1979/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:New World Pictures Category:U/Films Category:Charles B. Griffith/Director Category:Alfred M. Sweeney/Writer Category:Anne Dyer/Writer Category:Rolando S. Atienza/Executive producer Category:Jill Griffith/Associate producer Category:Manny Norman/Associate producer Category:Cirio H. Santiago/Producer Category:Roger Corman/Executive producer Category:James Horner/Composer Category:Ricardo Remias/Cinematographer Category:Gervacio Santos/Editor Category:R.J. Kizer/Editor Category:Sam Bottoms/Actor Category:Susanne Reed/Actor Category:Virgil Frye/Actor Category:Kedric Wolfe/Actor Category:Charles Howerton/Actor Category:Denise Hayes/Actor Category:Chuck Doherty/Actor Category:Helen McNeely/Actor Category:Ken Metcalfe/Actor Category:Randy Taylor/Actor Category:Dave D'Martyn/Actor Category:Clem Persons/Actor Category:Peter Cooper/Actor Category:Katherine Scholy/Actor Category:Ken Petruic/Actor Category:Bobby Greenwood/Actor Category:R. Lee Ermey/Actor Category:Don Gordon Bell/Actor Category:Dorothy Burham/Actor Category:Joe Crawford/Actor Category:Phyllis Crawford/Actor